Driver deaths in motorsport
Due to the obviously dangerous nature of auto racing, many individuals, including drivers, crew members, officials and spectators, have been killed in crashes related to the sport, in races, in qualifying, in practice or in private testing sessions. Deaths among racers and spectators were common in the early years of racing. However advances in safety technology and specifications designed by sanctioning bodies to limit speeds, have reduced deaths in recent years. Spectacular accidents have spurred increased safety measures and even rules changes. The worst motorsport accidents was Pierre Levegh's 1955 crash at Le Mans that killed him and around 80 spectators with over 100 being injured. This is a list alphabetically sorted, and structured after the kind of competition, of the more notable drivers, excluding motorcycle riders. A B *Scott Baker (1957-2000), ARCA race, Toledo *Rick Baldwin (1955-1997) NWC Qualifying, Michigan, Baldwin crashed in 1986 and died 11 years later in a coma. *Tom Baldwin (1947-2004), NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour race, Thompson, CT. *Bobby Ball (1925-1953), Midget race, Gardena *Lorenzo Bandini (1935-1967), Monaco GP *Ryan Bard (1984-2007), IMCA Sportmod, Abilene Speedway *Emmett Barr (1949-1996), Drag Race, Quaker City Raceway *George Barringer (1906-1946), Champ Car race, Atlanta *Jörg Bastuck (1969-2006), Rally Catalunya , Costa Daurada *Gary Batson (1951-1992), Sportsman race, Charlotte *Erwin Bauer (1912-1958), Sports car race, Nürburgring *Carel Godin de Beaufort (1934-1964), German GP practice, Nürburgring *Don Beauman (1928-1955), Leinster Trophy race, Wicklow *Jean Behra (1921-1959), Sports car race, AVUS, Berlin *Stefan Bellof (1957-1985), 1000km Spa Sports car Race, Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps *Georges Berger (1918-1967), Marathon de la Route, 84h Endurance race, Nürburgring *Attilio Bettega (1953-1985), Tour de Corse rallye, Corsica *Tony Bettenhausen (1916-1961), Practice for 45th Indianapolis 500 *Lucien Bianchi (1934-1969), testing session for 24 Hours of Le Mans *Lee Bible (1886-1929), Triplex Special record attempt, Daytona Beach *Gerry Birrell (1944-1973), practice for European Formula 2 race, Rouen *Harry Blanchard (1931-1960), 1000km Sportscar race, Buenos Aires, Argentina *John Blewett III (1973-2007), NASCAR Whelen Modified Tour race, Thompson International Speedway *Felice Bonetto (1905-1953), Carrera Panamericana *Neil Bonnett (1946-1994), NWC practice, Daytona *Joakim Bonnier (1930-1972), 24 Hours of Le Mans *Joe Booher (1941-1993), Florida 200 Dash, Daytona *Pietro Bordino (1887-1928), Targa Florio practice, Sicily *Peter "Possum" Bourne (1956-2003), Race To The Sky sighting crash, New Zealand *Baconin Borzacchini (1898-1933), Italian Grand Prix, Monza *Guy Bouriat (1902-1933), Picardy Grand Prix, Péronne *Joe Boyer (1890-1924), Champ Car race, Altoona *Dave Bradway Jr. (?-1987), winged sprint car, Skagit Speedway, Alger, Washington *Don Branson (1920-1966), Sprint Car Race, Gardena *Scott Brayton (1959-1996), Indy 500 practice *Josef Brázdil (1899-1934), Masaryk Grand Prix practice *Gastone Brilli-Peri (1893-1930), Tripoli Grand Prix practice *Chris Bristow (1937-1960), Belgian GP , Spa *Peter Brock (1945-2006), Targa West '06 Rally, Western Australia *Dennis Brooks (1965-2001), Auto City '01 Clio, Michigan *David Bruce-Brown (1890-1912), United States Grand Prix practice, Milwaukee *Jimmy Bryan (1927-1960), Champ Car race, Langhorne Speedway *Marian Bublewicz (1950-1993), '93 Winter Rally Lower Silesian *Ivor Bueb (1923-1959), Formula 2 race, Charade Circuit, Clermont-Ferrand *Hans-Georg Bürger (1952-1980), Warm-up European Formula 2 race, Zandvoort *Mike Burgmann (1947, 1986), Bathurst 1000 , Bathurst, New South Wales, Australia *Bob Burman (1884-1916), Corona Grand Prize C *Giulio Cabianca (1923-1961), Modena Autodrome *Attilio Caffaratti (1879-1900), Brescia-Cremona-Mantova-Verona-Brescia race (First motorsport fatality) *Giuseppe Campari (1982-1933), Italian GP, Monza *Marco Campos (1976-1995), Formula 3000 race, Magny Cours *Eugenio Castellotti (1930-1957), private Ferrari Formula 1 testing, Modena Autodrome *François Cevert (1944-1973), US GP qualifying , Watkins Glen *Gaston Chevrolet (1892-1920), Champ Car race, Beverly Hills *Ettore Chimeri (1924-1968), Sports car race, Cuba *Henri Cissac (1877-1908), French GP, Dieppe (first Grand Prix fatality) *Jim Clark (1936-1968), Deutschland-Trophäe Formula 2 race, Hockenheimring *Jeff Clinton (1963-2002), Grand-Am practice, Homestead *Graham Coaker (1933-1971), Formula Libre race, Silverstone *Chad Coleman (?-1998), ARCA , involved in a four car crash at Atlanta Motor Speedway *Peter Collins (1931-1958), German GP, Nürburgring *Mark Colton (1961-1995), British hillclimb, Craigantlet *Corky Cookman (1943-1987), NASCAR modifieds, Thompson International Speedway *Ashley Cooper (1980-2008), Fujitsu V8 Supercars support race at Adelaide Street Circuit *Piers Courage (1942-1970), Dutch GP, Zandvoort *Nino Crespi (1899-1934), Rio de Janeiro Grand Prix, Gávea *Sergio Cresto (1956-1986), Tour de Corse, Corsica *Count Czaikowski (?-1933), Italian GP, Monza D E F G *David Gaines (1963-1990), Lowes Motor Speedway *Jo Gartner (1954-1986), Le Mans 24h *Chris Gehrke (1966-1991), ARCA, died three days after an accident at Tallageda *Ignazio Giunti (1941-1971), Sports car race, Autódromo Juan y Oscar Gálvez *Fritz Glatz (1943-2002), Euroboss race, Autodrom Most H *Akira Hagiwara (1956-1986), Japanese Touring Car Championship race, Sportsland SUGO *Hugh Hamilton (1905-1934), Swiss Grand Prix, Bremgarten *Shane Hammond (1980?-2008), New England Midget Association (NEMA) race, Thompson International Speedway *Gregg Hansford (1952-1995), Australian Super Touring Championship race, Phillip Island *Walt Hansgen (1919-1966), Testing for Le Mans 24 Hours *Dick "Mr. Chevrolet" Harrell (1932-1971), Fuel Funny Car crash, Toronto, Canada *László Hartmann (1901-1938), Tripoli Grand Prix, Tripoli, Libya *Friday Hassler (1935-1972), Daytona 500 qualifying race, Daytona International Speedway *Kouichi Hatakeyma (1949-1969), Fuji Speedway *Paul Hawkins (1937-1969), Sports car practice, Oulton Park *Bert Hawthorne (1944-1972), European Formula 2 practice, Hockenheimring *Kara Hendrick (1969-1991), USAC Western States Midget race, El Cajon Speedway *Ralph Hepburn (1896-1948), Indy 500 practice *Jim Hickman (1943-1982), Champ Car practice, Milwaukee *Bill Hollowell (?-1925), 1925 Belgian GP. First driver killed at Spa Francorchamps *Ted Horn (1910-1948), Champ Car race, DuQuoin *William A. Horstmeyer (1930-1964), USAC National Championship Series, Illinois State Fairgrounds *Markus Höttinger (1956-1980), European Formula 2 race, Hockenheimring *Jerry Hoyt (1929-1955), Sprint Car race, Oklahoma City I *Kenny Irwin Jr. (1969-2000), New Hampshire Motor Speedway, Loudon Category:Lists of motorsport fatalities Category:Racing drivers killed while racing